It is known from the prior art that ultrafinely particulate materials, such as, for example, carbon carriers, can be introduced into smelting assemblies by injection by means of injector gases. In this way, for example, pulverulent coals can be introduced, for example, into a blast furnace or else into a melt-down gasifier by means of an injector gas and an injector. The disadvantage of this is that separate injector gases, such as nitrogen, air or natural gas, have to be used, which increase the inert gas volume in the process, particularly in the case of additional internal gas recirculation, or entail high operating costs (for natural gas, power).